Games, Changes, and Fears
by Brightly75
Summary: New students come, the ‘old crowd’ regroups, and a lot of growing up and some romance occurs. Some m/m and f/f
1. In which we are introduced

Title: Games, Changes and Fears (1/?)

Author: Chosentwo4381

Email: chosentwo4381@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. Most of these aren't mine. I'm not making any money off any of them either way.

Summary: Another 5th year fic. New students come, the 'old crowd' regroups, and a lot of growing up and some romance occurs.

Pairings: Multiple and changing

To say that 'the boy who lived' was happy would be an understatement. Ecstatic would be close, but still a bit short of the truth. What brought about this euphoria? His owl Hedwig had just brought his letter from school. 

            _Dear Mr. Potter,_

_                        I regret to inform you that you have not been made one of the prefects for your year. However, you are still expected to behave in accordance with all school rules. As you are aware, the O.W.L.S are taken at the end of fifth year, as a result of testing and in light of recent events, you are reminded that your studies are of utmost importance this year. Enclosed is a list of all the supplies you will need for the coming year. You will note that dress robes are among the required items for students 4th year and above once again. Please pack accordingly. With school business dispensed with, I shall now inform you that the headmaster has made arrangements so that you may spend the remainder of the summer holidays with Mr. Ron Weasley and his family if you so chose. Either way, the term begins on September the first._

_            Yours Sincerely,_

_            Professor M. McGonagall_

_            Deputy Headmistress_

_            Harry grabbed a piece of parchment to scribble a quick note to Ron. As he was doing so however, he heard a soft tapping at his window. He looked up to see Ron and his father, Arthur Weasley, on broomsticks outside his window. He rushed over and opened it allowing them to come in. _

            "Hey Harry. Dumbledore sent a letter to us saying that you could come stay with us. Get your stuff together and leave a note for the Muggles."

            Mr. Weasley laughed at his son's exuberance. "Now Ron, give Harry a chance to catch his breath before you start ordering him around. I assume you want to spend the remainder of your holidays with us Harry?"

            "Do you even have to ask? Give me a sec to get my stuff together and we'll be able to leave in two shakes." Most of Harry's school things were in his trunk. The Dursleys, while frightened of Harry's 'convicted murderer' godfather enough to allow him to have his books and things in his room, did not like it if he left his things lying all about. So after retrieving his broom and making sure he had everything, he scratched off a quick note to his relatives.

            _Gone to spend the rest of the holidays with a friend. I guess I'll see you next summer._

_                        Harry_

            With that done Harry turned to the Weasley, "I'm ready."

            "Right then." Mr. Weasley responded. "Since it's dark out there, there's no need for invisibility cloaks or any of that. We'll just fly above the clouds. Stick close together and we should be alright."

            With that the trio took flight. Harry left 4 Privet Drive behind with out a backwards glance.

%%%%%%%

            Ceridwen Pamella Fletcher lay on her bed tossing a soccer ball at the ceiling and catching it as it came back down. *Thwack Thwack* the repetitive noise further numbed the girl as she attempted to block out her surroundings. Her concentration was shattered however, by a voice intruding on her solitude and the ball went skittering across the room.

            "C'mon Ceri, it's not the end of the world. So you won't be going back to Johnson next year. Neither will I, and you don't see me moping about it."

            "Well Pat, you didn't just get dumped by your girlfriend because the likelihood that you're ever going to see her again is slim to none. Going to Johnson is the least of my friggin worries. Our eighteen month anniversary was twelve days away, for Chrissakes."

            "Hold it. Emily broke up with you?" His shock clearly showed in his ice blue eyes, one of the many features that he shared with his twin.

            "Are you deaf? That's what I just said isn't it?"

            Pat ignored his twin's sarcasm. He'd be pretty despondent too if that was the situation. "Well then maybe this move isn't such a bad idea then. At least you won't be surrounded by familiar things all the time. And you'll see, we'll get to school and there will be girls crawling over themselves to get to you."

            She snorted depreciatingly at that. "Right, with my luck I'll be the only queer in the whole school."

            "I doubt that sis. In a school that size there's no way. But at least try to be happy. Being pissy with Mum and Dad isn't going to stop the move."

            "I know that Pat. I just need some time to think about this whole thing with Em. Aight?"

            "Aight then. I'll be down the hall packing up the last of my stuff." With that he left his sister to her thoughts.

            _'Maybe Pat is right. This new scene might actually be a good thing. With Dad needing to be there to help in the fight against You know who and Mum wanting to be near him, Pat and I can't really stay here. Besides, I always have had a thing for girls with accents.'  She thought as ran her fingers through the short strands of her dark blonde hair_

%%%%%%%

            Mundungus Fletcher, or Gus, as many of his friends called him was deep in discussion with his wife Bronwyn, while his two eldest children were conversing upstairs. "Are you sure that you agree with me that this is the right thing to do?"

            "Yes love. I do. There is nowhere in the Wizarding world that is safer than Hogwarts. If you are going to be fighting with You-Know-Who, then our children will be in danger if they are not under the tutelage of Dumbledore. I don't want to be that far from you either darling. This is the only thing to do. I am slightly worried about Ceridwen though. It seems that Emily did not take the news that we were going to be moving very well. It broke Ceri's heart."

            Gus sighed. "I'm sorry for that. I truly am. Emily was a good girl and she made our Ceri very happy. Perhaps it is for the best though. Maybe both she and Padraig will meet someone at school. Ian thankfully is a bit young for that."

            "And fall madly in love like we did sweetheart?"

            "Exactly."

%%%%%%%

Two weeks later

"Padraig Colin Fletcher! Get down to breakfast now. We're leaving for London in twenty minutes," Bronwyn Fletcher yelled. "Honestly, is it truly that hard for him to get out of bed?"

"Actually Mum, I think he's primping. He knows that since we have to get the school train tomorrow, Diagon Alley is going to be crawling with girls from school. I tried telling him that I'm just as interested in picking up girls as he is, but you don't see me spending hours in front of the mirror."

"That's enough Ceridwen. I won't be after you teasing your brother like that."

Pat came strolling into the kitchen; his brown hair gelled to perfection, as his mother was admonishing his twin.

"What manner of vile thing has my darling sister been saying about me?"

The twins' younger brother Ian spoke up, "Just that you were upstairs prettying yourself up for the girls in London. I don't see what either of you see in girls anyway. They have cooties."

Padraig ruffled his brother's hair as he sat down at the table. "Give it a few years and you'll change your tune."

"Or not," Ceri countered. "I never did." She winked at her brothers. "I'm just glad we don't have the same taste in girls Pat. I'd hate to have to steal one of your girlfriends."

"What makes you think you'd be able to?" he teased back.

Breakfast ended soon after and the twins went up to their rooms and brought their trunks down. They had all of their school things except their books for the new term, and their school robes. They even had matching Cleansweep 7 brooms. Ian had already brought his trunk down with his personal effects in it. He was only a first year and didn't have any of his school things yet.

Their father loaded their trunks into the boot of the car and they piled into the car and headed toward London. 

"We'll get your school things and a room at The Leaky Cauldron for the night," Gus explained. "We'd stay and take you to the station to see you off, but I've got to meet Remus and Arabella, and I'd rather your mum get back to Surrey as soon as possible."

"It's fine Dad. Ceri and I can take care of ourselves. We are going to be fifth years you know. Ian is in good hands with us."

"I know. I also know that at the end of fifth year come the O.W.L.S  I don't want either of you to be too wrapped up in sports or girls to bring home good marks."

"Yes Dad you've told us," Ceridwen responded. 

Hours later, the family found themselves in Diagon Alley headed in the general direction of Madam Malkin's to get the twins black school robes and Ian fitted for his first set. The twins' old robes were unusable because they were royal blue in color. As they walked down the street, the twins noticed a large group of redheaded people with two other teenagers that didn't appear to be related to them. They were about to comment on this to their parents, but before they could, their father surprised them by rushing ahead to greet the oldest male of the bunch.

"Arthur, my good man! How are you? Are these all your children?"

"By Merlin! It's Mundungus Fletcher! All of the redheads are mine. The other two are friends of theirs from school. I take it that these three are your young ones. But not so young really."

"Yes, these three belong to Bronwyn and me. I forget my manners. How have you been Molly dear?"

"Just wonderful. Bronwyn, we should chat. It's been simply ages," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Mr. Weasley interjected, "That's a splendid idea, we should go have a drink in The Leaky Cauldron and catch up. It would give the children a chance to get to know each other and finish getting their school things. I assume yours are going to Hogwarts this year."

"That's a wonderful idea Arthur," said Bronwyn. "Ceri, Pat, can you please make sure that your brother gets everything that is on his list? And make sure that his robes are fitted correctly."

"Yes Mum. Ceri and I will take good care of little Ian," Pat responded, ruffling his little brother's hair.

The adults then provided their children with enough money to purchase the remainder of their school supplies. Then they sent them off with instructions to meet back at the pub in three hours.

%%%%%%%

"Well that's sorted," Pat said as the adults left to go into the pub and the children stood facing each other in the street. "Well, we know that our parents know each other, but they didn't bother to introduce us to each other. That could be rather detrimental to the 'getting to know you' process. So I'll do the honors from this end. I'm Padraig Colin Fletcher. This fetching young lady beside me is my twin Ceridwen Pamella Fletcher. The runt on the end is Ian Alexander Fletcher."

One of the Weasley twins began to speak as the representative of the other group. "Well, I'm Gred and he's Forge…"

One of the other children, a short girl with frizzy brown hair, interrupted him. "Ignore that. I'm Hermione Granger, one of the Gryffindor prefects. The boy that was speaking before is Fred Weasley; the one that looks just like him is his twin George. The other red haired boy is Ron, and the girl is Ginny. This is Harry Potter."

Ceridwen barely heard the last part of Hermione's speech. She was far too taken with the cute red head in front of her. _'Ginny. Even her name is cute! I've got to get to know this girl." She was jolted out of her thoughts by an exclamation from her little brother._

"Harry Potter! The boy who lived?"

That brought Ceridwen up short. She gawked at Harry for a second and then simply said. "Pleased to meet you all." She didn't miss the grateful half grin that Harry gave her for not making a big deal out of his fame.

Harry then asked, "What year are you lot in?"

Pat replied. "Ceri and I are fifth year transfers and Ian is a first year."

Ron then spoke up. "Harry, Hermione, and I are fifth years. Fred and George are seventh years and Ginny is in fourth year."

Ginny then spoke up, "Have you two been sorted yet?"

When Pat noticed that his sister was evidently smitten with the red haired girl, and therefore unable to carry on polite conversation, he elbowed her surreptitiously as he responded. "Ian will get sorted with the rest of the first years. Ceri and I are to report directly to Dumbledore as soon as we reach the castle."

Ceridwen finally found her voice, and after shooting her twin a dirty look, completed his statement. "The headmaster feels that we'll be more comfortable if we don't have to stand in the middle of a mob of eleven years olds and then have to be sorted with our little brother."

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione nodded at this. George then spoke up, "Do either of you play quidditch?"

"We both do," Ceri replied. "Pat's a beater and I play keeper."

"That's simply spiffing. A fellow member of the beater brotherhood," George responded. "Fred and I are the Gryffindor beaters." This statement sent the three boys off into a discussion of tactics as they began to wander in the direction of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

As the others watched them wander off, Harry spoke up, "Right then, I guess they've got the right idea, though we should probably get them out of there and start getting our school things."

"Easier said than done, I'd imagine," Ceridwen replied. Ginny giggled at that, which made Ceridwen grin. With that they followed the boys into the sports store.

%%%%%%%

Once their school things had all been purchased the group headed to The Leaky Cauldron to meet the adults.

"Ceri, Pat, Ian, Arthur and Molly here will be helping you tomorrow. They have to take their lot to the station and we feel much better knowing that you'll have some supervision," Bronwyn Fletcher greeted her children.

"That's right dears. Ceridwen, you will be in a room with Ginny and Hermione here tonight, and we'll let the boys sort how they're going to room," Molly explained.

The Fletcher children said goodbye to their parents and then joined the Weasleys inside. Ceridwen went up stairs to the room that the girls were occupying for the night and put all her things in her trunk. She was lying on her bed, when Hermione and Ginny came in from the room that Harry, Ron, and Ian were sharing.

Ginny spoke up, "So Ceridwen…"

Ceridwen interrupted, "Call me Ceri. Everyone does.

"Ceri it is then.  Tell us about yourself."

"Well, like you know, Pat's my twin brother. He was born 7 minutes before me. Our birthday is April 20th. I went to Johnson Academy. It was a small school that taught magic and muggle subjects, we played muggle sports there too. I was on both the quidditch team and the soccer, well I guess it's football here, team. I played pretty much the same position on both though; keeper for quidditch and goalie for the soccer team. Transfiguration is my best subject, I'm absolutely abysmal at charms, and I'm pretty good at potions. That's about it."

"Well you know that I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm the youngest of the clan, and the only girl. In my family you have to be able to play quidditch to survive. I usually play chaser when we play. I hope to be on the house team next year. I'm good at potions and herbology, but transfiguration is probably my worst subject."

"Why can't you be on the house team this year Ginny?"

"We've got three superb chasers; they're in Fred and George's year. They've been playing together since they were third years. Unless one of them decides that she's not playing this year. There won't be a chaser spot open. The only spot open on the team is actually at keeper. So if you are a Gryffindor, you should try out."

"I think I might. Hey Hermione, what about you?"

When no response came from the third occupant of the room, the other two looked over at her and noticed that she was asleep. Ginny laughed quietly then said, "Maybe we should follow her lead and get some sleep, the train leaves at 11."

"I guess you're right. G'night Ginny."

Ginny's response was muffled, "Night Ceri. 'M glad you're here."

_"Me too Ginny. Me too," Ceridwen thought as she drifted off to sleep._

%%%%%%%

            The next morning Molly Weasley had the whole lot up at 8 o'clock to get ready.  As they rushed to the station, in muggle taxis, Ceri found herself studying Ginny surreptitiously. Ginny for her part kept sneaking glances Ceridwen's way as well. Hermione was slightly suspicious about this situation, but decided it was a figment of her imagination, and took out one of the many books she had gotten at Flourish and Blotts, Hogwarts: A History, the updated edition. Mrs. Weasley simply chattered along about everything under the sun. 

Once they got to the station, they made the mad dash to platform 9 ¾.  Mr. Weasley and the twins loaded all the trunks, while Mrs. Weasley said her goodbyes. She hugged Harry and Ron and told them to keep out of trouble and not go looking for danger this year. Before she could try to wipe a smudge of dirt off Ron's nose he and Harry took their leave. Turning to Pat, she said, "Glad to have Gus and Bronwyn's son in the same year as one of our boys, you'll do your family proud." Giving him a big hug, she sent him off after the other boys. Then she looked at the three girls. "You three have all grown to be such beautiful young women. Have a good year dears, try to keep the boys out of trouble, and I want you all to behave like young ladies. I don't want to hear any stories about you snogging any boys in the Astronomy Tower." Just then the train whistle blew. "Off you get then, she said as she hugged them quickly.

The girls clambered onto the train and set off looking for Harry and the others. They found Harry and Ron in a compartment alone.

"Where are my brothers?" Ceridwen asked a bit worriedly.

"Ian found some other first years and went off to play Exploding Snap and Padraig went with Fred and George to go play with Lee Jordan's tarantula," Ron replied.

"Oh lord. Looks like Pat has found someone to get into trouble with already," Ceridwen groaned.

"What do you mean," Hermione asked curiously. 

"At Johnson, our old school," she clarified noticing the puzzled looks of Harry and Ron, "Pat was notorious for getting into trouble. He pulled some kind of practical joke everyday."

They all laughed. "Sounds like Fred and George alright," Ginny agreed. "So what about you? Did you assist your twin in any of the mischief making?" she asked.

Ceridwen smiled at Ginny, "No. I got into a fair bit of trouble myself, but Pat was all alone with his hare brained schemes. I think our parents would have gone crazy if I'd had nearly as many detentions as my twin."

The conversation continued merrily along in their compartment, while a few cars down, the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, and Padraig were discussing practical jokes for the first day of classes. 

Lee asked, "So Pat, what's the best practical joke you've ever pulled on someone?"

Pat thought about it, and then responded, "It was Valentine's day last year. I'd had detention for the week before that in the library because I had charmed one of the toilets in the faculty bathroom to pinch the ass of whoever sat on it." The twins and Lee cracked up. "Anyway, while I was cleaning in the library I found a book about love spells. Normally I wouldn't have thought twice about it, but with the holiday coming up I looked through it trying to see if there was something in there that I could use. I came upon a potion to reveal hidden attraction. It was fairly simple, so I brewed it up, and on V-day snuck down to the kitchens and added it to all the pumpkin juice that I could find. Then at dinner that night I sat back and watched the sparks fly."

"That's bloody brilliant mate!" Fred exclaimed. 

"We've definitely got to do that when Valentine's Day rolls around," agreed George.

"Why wait till Valentine's Day mates?" Lee asked. "We had to bring dress robes this year didn't we? There is probably going to be another Yule Ball or something. We brew the potion and then the night of the ball we put it in the pumpkin juice for the feast."

Pat grinned, "Guys I think this is the beginning of a wonderful year."  The other three nodded their agreement emphatically.

A few minutes later when the four of them were about to go set off some dung bombs in a compartment full of Slytherins, the door opened and in strolled the three Gryffindor chasers, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett, and Katie Bell. The boys attempted to hide the bombs behind their backs because Angelina had been made Head Girl for the school year.

She smirked at them, "Relax boys, as long as those are for the filthy snakes I'm not going to do anything about it. Besides we didn't come down here to see what mischief you were about. We came to talk about quidditch. Any idea where we can find Harry?"

"He's in a compartment with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Pat's sister Ceridwen," George replied.

"Go get him one of you and then we'll go to our compartment and talk," Alicia directed.

"You're Pat then," Katie asked looking at him.

He nodded. "Padraig Colin Fletcher. Fifth year transfer," he said shaking hands with the three girls. Then Fred came back with Harry in tow.

"Got him," he said. "Now let's go talk quidditch. Pat, your sister wanted to have a bit of a word with you." With that the six quidditch players went to the chasers' compartment.

"Alright Angel, what's going on?" Fred asked his girlfriend as they got settled.

"Well, the three of us were talking about the team, and we realized how much work we've got to do this year. We weren't the only side with a year off, but we do need a new keeper because Oliver graduated two years ago."

Alicia chimed in, "We also have a captain's spot to fill."

"Plus the fact that everybody but Harry is going to be leaving school after this year," said Katie.

George caught on, "So we need almost a full side of reserves." The five others nodded in commiseration.

Fred piped up, "So captain first. I vote Harry."

George spoke up, "Second that."

Then the chasers said in unison, "That settles it then."

Harry just sputtered. Then twins patted him on the back. "You'll be ordering us around like Oliver in no time mate," encouraged Fred.

"Are we sure that's a good thing?" George asked. Then they all cracked up.

When the laughter died down Harry spoke up. "I'll do my best to make you proud guys. Any potential players, reserves or keepers?"

"Seamus is a decent chaser," Katie said. "We live near each other and played a lot growing up."

"Ronniekins is a good beater," Fred said.

"And Gin is a good chaser too," continued George.

"If Ceri and Padraig become Griffyndors then we've got a potential keeper and another beater," Harry added.

"Okay then," Angelina said, "we've got some ideas to think about at least."

Alicia asked, "When are we going to have tryouts Harry?"

He thought about it, "How about the third weekend of term. That gives everybody a chance to get back into the swing of things, but it is early enough that we can get in some serious training before the first match."

The others agreed and then everyone went back to their own compartments.

TBC


	2. Ginger

Title: Games, Changes and Fears (2/?)

Author: Chosentwo4381

Email: chosentwo4381@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. Most of these aren't mine. I'm not making any money off any of them either way.

Summary: Another 5th year fic. New students come, the 'old crowd' regroups, and a lot of growing up and some romance occurs.

Pairings: Multiple and changing

Author's Notes: Rest of the fic gets dedicated to you if you catch the references to all the books that I drew the names of the first years from. I'm also really ignoring the events of Book 5. I like mine better. It's a happy place.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station right before dinner. The students piled off the train and into the horseless carriages. Ceridwen, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny shared one with Neville Longbottom, while Pat joined the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years and Parvati's twin sister Padma in another. As soon as the carriages reached the front doors of the castle, Ceri and Pat were greeted by the stern visage of Professor McGonagall and ushered off into a small room off the Great Hall where the Sorting Hat and stool were waiting.

            "Alright then. Ceridwen, you first. Just sit down and place the hat on your head," the Deputy Headmistress directed.

            The girl sat and pulled the hat down on her head. ***_Not ambitious… You're too wide open for the machinations of the Slytherins. Loyal yes, and dedicated to what's important to you. Intelligent, but not dedicated to learning at the exclusion of all else. You'll fight for others, but sometimes shirk at fighting for yourself, bit odd that, but you'll do well in Gryffindor!_* She took off the hat and stood, moving aside for her twin. He sat and put on the hat. ***_Your sister was it that I just sorted. Twin hmm… Mischievous mind you have here, reminds me of some other twins a few years ago. You're cunning, but that's a must for those pranks you pull, but you are more loyal than that. But what a mind you have! There are other things there, yes, but I can't ignore that. Don't worry, you'll still see your sister even though you're in Ravenclaw!_*****

            The professor nodded and took the hat from Padraig as he stood. "Get into the Great Hall quickly now. The first years should be here any minute. The banners will show you your house tables." The twins walked quickly across the corridor and into the large room. A quick look up at the ceiling confirmed what Hermione had told them about the enchantment, and then they looked at each other.

            "I guess this is it," Ceri began.

            "Yeah. I'll see you at breakfast. Don't worry. The hat said we'd still see each other."

            "Alright then, I guess it's to our tables with us." Pat just nodded and they went their separate ways.

            Pat sat down next to Padma Patil, while Ceri took a place across the table from Ginny. Fred called down, "Hey what's Pat doing over at the Ravenclaw table?"

            Ron responded before Ceri had a chance to, "He probably got sorted there you great prat."

            Ignoring the boys, Ginny noticed the slightly forlorn look on her new housemate's face. "Are you okay?"

            Ceridwen nodded, "Yeah it's just weird. Johnson wasn't a boarding school, so we never had to deal with this sorting stuff. We shared a room until we were 7 and then in our new house our rooms were across the hall from each other. Even when we were playing different muggle sports, we were always in eyesight of each other, and we went to all of each others games, even practices got out at the same time. The only times we weren't together were when we were out on dates and even then we sometimes doubled. It's just going to take some getting used to."

            Ginny nodded. "Maybe you could talk to Parvati, she and Padma got split up as well."

            "Maybe I will." Before she could say anything else, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the new first years came in behind Professor McGonagall. She sat the three-legged stool down and placed the Sorting Hat on top of it. The rip opened and it began to sing.

            *_Many, many years ago when I was newly sewn_

_            There lived the greatest wizards the world has ever known_

_            The Hogwarts 4 weren't selfish, so they endeavored to teach_

_            All the magical students that were within their reach._

_            Now each of these four founders had traits they dearly loved_

_            And these students were the ones that they took great care of_

_            With Lord Gryffindor of wild moor_

_            Dwelled the strong and brave_

_            From green glen came Lady Ravenclaw_

_            To teach her clever kin_

_            While those of ambition and cunning_

_            Brought Lord Slytherin from fen_

_            From broad valley came Lady Hufflepuff _

_            To nourish the loyal within_

_            While they lived their students they chose,_

_            Then they were dead and gone_

_            But the school itself still continued on_

_            They could not live forever,_

_            But now they live through me_

_            So put me on so I can tell you where you ought to be!*_

Applause broke out among the older students, while the first year students looked calmer after hearing the song. Professor McGonagall stepped forward unrolling a scroll.

            "When I call your names please step forward, take a seat on the stool and place the hat on your head. 

            Annice, Magda." A small girl with curly blonde hair and violet eyes was the first to be sorted. 

            ***_Ravenclaw._* the hat shouted after a moment then applause rang out from that table.**

            Austin, Robert became the first new Hufflepuff. The sorting continued, but none of the group of Weasleys, Potter, Granger, or the Fletchers were really paying attention. Until, Fletcher, Ian was called. The hat was placed on his head and almost immediately he became a Hufflepuff. He was then followed on the stool by a Galadriel, Pippin, a girl so small that she looked like she was related to Professor Flitwick, who ended up a Gryffindor.

            "That's interesting. Three children at Hogwarts at the same time, and none in the same house," Hermione commented.

            "Our mum was a Hufflepuff, our Dad was a Gryffindor, and his sister was a Ravenclaw. It's not that odd," Ceri piped up.

            "You'll find," Ron began, "that Hermione will use almost any excuse to research, even if it's not that big a deal."

            "Well, Ronald, my research has saved yours and Harry's arses more than once," Hermione replied indignantly.

            Harry protested, "Don't bring me into this. I wasn't the one maligning your study habits." 

            The impending argument was cut short when they realized that the sorting was coming to an end. The last three students were waiting. Roark, Howard became a Gryffindor, while Toohey, Ellsworth, and Young, Adam both became Slytherins. Professor McGonagall took the stool away while Dumbledore stood up from his place at the top of the Head table.

            "I have a few announcements to make before we quell those raging monsters that some of you seem to have in your stomachs." A wave of chuckles was heard in the Great Hall. The headmaster waited for the amusement to be managed before he continued. "The Forbidden Forest, is as the name implies, forbidden to all Hogwarts students. Some of you older students would do well to remember that. The trio and the Weasley twins smirked at that. "Hogsmeade visits are for students third year and above. Permission forms should be turned in to your head of house by the end of next week. Finally, we are entering hard times in our world. Lord Voldemort has returned," most of the students shuddered at the name, "and the only chance we have at defeating him, is if we remain united through everything that happens. Remember Cedric Diggory, and remember that to do right is not always easy, but anything worth it seldom is." His twinkling eyes surveyed each table in turn. "Now let us fill our stomachs so that we may better fill our minds another day."

            Food suddenly appeared on all of the tables and students dove in.

            "Hey Ceri," Harry spoke up. "We're having quidditch tryouts the third weekend of term. You'll be going out for keeper right?"

            "Definitely. I've missed playing," she replied.

            "Oi, Harry," Seamus Finnegan called out from further down the table. "We going to have a full reserve team this year?"

            Harry nodded, his mouth full of food, as Alicia Spinnet spoke up. "With five of us leaving at the end of this year, we figured if we wanted to have Gryffindor's name on the cup for years to come, we'd better have a side trained up."

            Excited chatter spread around the table after that pronouncement as the news was passed on to prospective reserves. Ceridwen turned to Ginny, "You're trying out right? For reserve chaser at least?"

            Ginny nodded, "Yeah, I'll give it a try. We should practice together some. It'd give me a chance to play against a real keeper, and you can get back into practice as well."

            "Sounds like a plan, Ginger."

            Hermione overheard that last part. "Ginny is actually short for Virginia."

            Ginny spoke up, "You can call me Ginger if you like. It's unique. I've never had a nickname other than Ginny or Gin before."

            Ceri grinned, "Ginger it is then."

            Before Hermione could make another comment, she was drawn into whispered conversation with Ron and Harry.

            Ginny rolled her eyes at them. "They're always like that. Really rather reclusive. It's a bit annoying actually. More than a bit really during the summers when they are all at our house."

            "So who do you hang out with during the year if not with them?"

            "Colin is probably the person that I'm closest to in my year. He's the blond boy down there with the camera sitting by his plate."

            Ceri nodded. "What about girls though? You can't hang out with a boy all the time"

            Ginny shrugged, "I'm not close to any of the girls in my year. I talk to Hermione sometimes, when the boys are being too quidditch obsessed for her tastes."

            "We're quite a pair aren't we? You aren't close to any of your year mates, and I don't really know any of mine."

            "Guess we're stuck together then," Ginny replied with a smile.

            _'I can definitely think of worse things than being stuck with a beautiful girl.' Ceri thought. Aloud she replied, "Guess so, Ginger."_


End file.
